Voice over long term evolution (VoLTE) is a term used to indicate a technology capable of allowing for packet-based voice communication in a 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) LTE/LTE-advanced (LTE-A) system. The VoLTE may allow for fast connection establishment and improved communication quality.
According to the 3GPP standard, the packet data convergence protocol (PDCP) layer performs robust header compression (ROHC) of request for comments (RFC) 3095 to compress and decompress the VoLTE packets. In the voice call operation, an evolved node B (eNB) receives an initialization and refresh (IR) packet transmitted by a user equipment (UE) and performs ROHC compression/decompression on the voice packet with a compressed header based on the information contained in the received IR packet.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.